The Judgement Hall
by FMA-Fangirl33
Summary: "Very few realize that the Judgment Hall is, in fact, sentient. Lesser realize just to what extent it is sentient." A semi-character study of the Judgement Hall. AU. (Might get to develop it into a full-blown multi-chapter fic.) (Disclaimer: I do NOT own Undertale. All rights belong to Toby Fox!)


**(Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale! All rights belong to Toby Fox)**

* * *

Very few realize that the Judgment Hall is, in fact, sentient.

Lesser realize just to what extent it is sentient.

The Judgment Hall existed since the days of old, possibly even before the creation of monsters and humans.

Over time, the hall started to synchronize with the magic of the land. It absorbed the residual magic that is usually left after a spell or an attack making it as functional as a normal, non-corporeal monster, but with certain limitations.

Only those with the purest of magic and most innocent of SOULS can detect its presence, unlike non-corporeal monsters, such as Ghosts, who are very visible and present to other monsters.

In the traditional sense, the Judgement Hall was not exactly aware.

In the spiritual and magical aspect of things, it is, in fact, both very aware and powerful.

People do not know this though. Over time, humans forgot about the existence of the Hall while monsters had written it off as nothing more than a place where SOULS, both sinner and innocent, go to to be judged.

In the end, the significance of the Hall itself was forgotten by all. Yes, even the King.

No longer did the Hall get to choose its judges.

No longer was it allowed to judge a person's SOUL despite how easily the ancient magicks of the Hall made it for it to determine the pure and innocent from the dark and sinful.

And no longer could the magicks use the Judge's body as a vessel to dish out judgments.

And so, the Hall was forced to spend centuries of neglect and abuse at the hands of its people (Granted its magicks did maintain any damage that befalls it easily).

Many unsuitable judges were chosen. It was painful for the Hall to watch several innocent SOULS be punished so severely at the hands of ignorant, arrogant, monsters for the crime of being different.

Just as the Hall was giving up hope that one day a suitable judge may be chosen, he came.

No older than 17 (The youngest by far), a Skeleton with two black abysses both dotted with a glowing white 'pupil', a seemingly eternal grin, and a short stature. He was wearing a blue comfortable looking jacket with a white shirt underneath it, black shorts and a pair of pink house slippers (of all things, they were pink house slippers). His magic, so pure and innocent as he applied for the position.

At first, the Hall was skeptical. He seemed barely older than a child. A 17-year-old monster was a monster who was barely in the middle of his/her/their teenage years yet here he was.

Standing in the middle of its corridor seemingly waiting for something.

The Hall then realized with a start, that the child was trying to communicate with it. It couldn't be possible. No. Older monsters with much more life and magical experiences could NOT feel it's magic.

So how could a mere child be able to do that?

It simply did not make sense.

_"hello?"_ the child greeted the Hall, his voice slightly hesitant and unsure yet ringing true across the corridor.

_"i-is… is someone there?"_

To say that the Hall was at a loss for words would be an understatement.

No, no, no.

It was baffled. Completely gobsmacked. Speech eluded it.

When was the last time someone had spoken to it?

Suddenly the child's shoulders slumped as he muttered, 'well this was stupid,' to himself.

The Hall realized that it did not reply yet but it was still at a loss for as to what it should say.

It had completely forgotten how to interact with others.

Gathering up non-existent courage the Hall answered the child, it's voice echoing slightly around his consciousness as it projected it's ancient magic into his mind.

_**'Greetings young child.'**_ It's slightly feminine voice sounded across the expanse of his consciousness as the child yelped in shock and stumbled on his own feet narrowly managing to catch himself before he impacted the floor.

The Hall internally winced.

_"wha- what the hell?!" _The child exclaimed in surprise.

_**'I apologize for startling you," **_The Hall said, _**"It has been centuries since I have last spoken to a soul, I'm afraid I'm not much of a spokesperson anymore.' **_It attempted to joke.

It seemed to have worked too as the child let out a startled laugh.

_"wow! i must finally be losing it! i could've sworn that someone just talked and made a joke in my head?"_ The child appeared quite overwhelmed.

The Judgement Hall laughed softly, _**'No, child, you are not 'losing it'. In fact, I'm rather surprised that you were able to detect my presence at all.'**_

_"not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"_ The child asked warily.

The Hall beamed (meaning the corridor glowed more brightly) at him, _**'Why I am the Judgement Hall!'**_ It exclaimed enthusiastically.

The child looked to be quite disbelieving,_ "no, i'm serious. who are you?"_

If it was capable of such an act, the Hall would be frowning, _**'I **_**am **_**the Judgement Hall, child,'**_

The child still looked skeptical, _"prove it then,"_

The Hall was thoughtful for a moment, _**'What do you wish me to do?'**_

The child looked wistful for a moment before he shrugged, _"anything really, but please make it quick, i'm the last candidate for the day and i'd really rather not have the king think i'm insane before even testing me."_ He finished with a sarcastic undertone so great, the Hall let loose a snort.

Getting an idea, the Hall's lighting seemed to get brighter.

Slowly, but surely, golden streaks of magic started swirling in the air before slowly forming into the words, **'Is this adequate for you child?'**

The child sitting on the floor had a spark of wonder in the dark abysses that he called eyes. He gently leaned forward to touch the magical sparkles before said 'sparkles' exploded outwards to envelop him in a sense of security and safety.

_"okay. i believe you.." _The child said his voice filled with wonder and surprise as was his face.

The Hall beamed at him.

_**'I'm glad you do child,'**_ It said gently in his head, _**'But, unfortunately, I do believe that our time is up,'**_ Just as it said that two royal guards entered the corridor and called for, 'Sans the Skeleton'.

Later on, the Hall would admit that it purposefully rejected the magical signatures of the other judges only allowing Sans entry to the corridor.

Later it would admit that it tricked Asgore himself into thinking that the judges were 'unsuitable' for the position.

Later it would defend its actions to a frowning Sans with: _**'I see no reason why a gentle soul such as yourself should be rejected just because the unfortunate circumstances regarding your family when others with horrible intentions and greater cruelty were accepted into my sacred halls.'**_

Later the Hall would get attached to Sans. The child with the gentlest and most patient and enduring of SOULS. The child whose magic glows bright with the blue of patience and integrity and the bright golden yellow of Justice. The child who sacrificed so much for the protection of those who he loved and lost his innocence and childish outlook on life in the process.

He could grow to prove his greatness through fair and just trials.

He could grow to prove that his father's actions do not define him just as they do not define his younger brother.

And maybe… Just maybe…

He could grow to face his father one day with an unflinching gaze and prove to the Underground that he would not hesitate to do what's right.

And the Hall would be with him every step of the way. Supporting him and using him as a vessel just as it used to.

Yes. It would be there.

For he was its child, and the Hall would do anything. ANYTHING. For its children.

* * *

_**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAND CUT! MY FIRST INDIVIDUAL ONE-SHOT AND UNDERTALE FIC PEOPLE!**_

_**Now, this is an alternative universe of mine (Or a universe alteration cause everything is mostly the same) where:**_

_• __**Gaster is the Skele-Bros' dad.**_

_• __**Gaster was a shit dad.**_

_• __**Gaster is a criminal and he was responsible for Asriel's death.**_

_• __**Gaster experimented on Sans but no one knows.**_

_• __**Everyone thinks shit about Sans because of both his dad and his reputation as a scientist and Gater's lab assistant.**_

_• __**Most monsters don't think Papy is the same because of his reputation as a bright, optimistic, not-sciency person, and as a result, Papyrus was NOT judged as harshly as his brother.**_

_**And that's all you should know about my AU to understand this fic better.**_

_**What do you think? Should I make it a full-blown, multi-chaptered story? Do tell me in the comments!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading *tips her hat dramatically*.**_

_**Fma-Fangirl . exe is officially out!**_


End file.
